Scars
by HappyMe-O
Summary: Zoro/Sanji. Zoro and Sanji talk about scars. Fluffy one shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

**

* * *

****Scars**

**~X~**

Sanji sighed as he stared out the window of his hotel room. The straw-hat crew once again made port on a new island, waiting for their new adventure. Though, for now they decided to rent a few rooms and rest for the night. Nami had stated they will be there for a week just that afternoon.

A frown formed on Sanji's face as he thought about it. He was so excited to be on a new island and was hoping to spend the day with Nami-San or Robin-Chan. Of course that didn't happen. Instead, Nami had asked him to go into town, and start ordering the food they will need and to pay half in advance, spending most of his money. He would never admit it out loud or to anyone in that mater, but it kind of pissed him off.

It's been the same all week with everyone. All week, Sanji had to work and cook for the crew. Cooking he did not mind, that was his Job, but when he had to do some of the extra work for others..., it bothered him. Of course it was his own fault, however, as he could never say no to a lady, but Nami-San was purposely making him do other work.

Maybe the swordsman was right; maybe all Nami does is use him. Why though? That's what Sanji wanted to know. With everything he has done for her. All the time he has saved her and protected her from battle, nearly getting killed to save her. Why does she treat him like that? Why does she act like she likes him when she wants something, but then act like a bitch to him any other time?

"_Get it through your scull Cook; she isn't going to return your feelings. She doesn't love you like you think she does. Stop acting pathetic and grow up!"_

Zoro's words from the other night ran through his mind and he sighed heavily. He knew he was right, he knew. But he didn't want to believe him. Every time he thought about those words, it hurt, and made him realize just how lonely he was, and he didn't want that.

Shaking his head, he turned away from the window and made his way to one of the two beds in the room. It was getting late, and he was surprised no one was back yet. "I wonder who I will be rooming with this time," he said to himself, removing his shirt folding it, and placing it aside.

Just then, as Sanji was about to take off his pants the door swung open and in came Zoro, looking tired and warn out from the day.

"Oi, Marimo," Sanji greeted and continued to remove his pants, folding them and placing them with his shirt.

Zoro glanced at him for a moment and sat on his own bed. "I guess we're roommates for the week?" he asked, lifting a leg and removing his boots.

Sanji nodded, grabbing a pair of pajama pants from his bag and slipping them on. "Yeah, Luffy and the other two must be two doors down."

"Yeah, and I passed Nami and Robin's room on my way here. They are a few doors down from Luffy and them. So far everything seems to be All right."

Sanji only nodded, and made his way into the bathroom. He was kind of glad he was sharing a room with Zoro, and not one of the others. Zoro was the only one who didn't make stupid noises when asleep..., well besides his snoring; but for some reason Sanji had always found that relaxing._..._

After Sanji had finished brushing his teeth, and combing his hair he felt a strong hand resting on his shoulder. He jumped from the touch, not because he was startled, but because of the chill it gave him. "Oi, what the hell are you doing, Bastard," he said, putting away his toothbrush trying to ignore the other man's presents.

"Nothing," Zoro answered, stepping closer to Sanji so his back was against his chest. "Why do you hide your eye?"

Sanji blinked from the sudden question, forgetting about the anger that was boiling inside of him just a second ago. He didn't expected Zoro ask such a question. It had thrown him completely off guard. Though, when he felt the sudden squeeze on his shoulder, it brought him back to reality. "Oi, why don't mind your own business?" he pushed away from the other man and rushed out into the other man.

"Sorry, I was only carious. None of us as have asked, and you never said anything. I mean we've been sailing together for about a year now I thought you would tell one of us, but you never mentioned a thing."

Sanji sighed. "That's because it's too damn personal Okay? Why do you keep the white sword?"

Zoro grinned. "I'll tell you if you tell me."

Sanji sat on the bed and thought for a moment. "All right, I guess I can show you," he said and motioned for Zoro to come near.

Zoro smiled, and happily obeyed, moving in front of Sanji, and kneeling on the floor. "All right, show me."

Sighing heavily, Sanji brought a hand to his face and lift the hairs away from his left eye, showing Zoro the Z shaped scar, from where part of his eyebrow use to be across the eye and down to his cheek bone; the blue eye that stared at Zoro was clearly blind.

Zoro stared at the eye before him, taking a good look at it. Slowly he brought a hand to Sanji's left cheek tracing the scar. "It makes a Z," he chuckled.

Sanji slapped Zoro's hand away from his face, letting his hair fall back into place. "Yeah, so?"

Zoro shook his head. "Sorry, I just think it's ironic. Here you have a Z scar on your face and I have one the shape of an S on my thigh."

Sanji blinked and stared at Zoro as he stood to his feet. "Wh-what?"

Zoro smiled and nodded, sitting on the bed, and laying down. "Yeah, I got it when I was kid before I met Kuina; the girl Wadou once belonged to before she died."

Sanji frowned, not understanding what Zoro was saying. "Wadou?" he asked, turning to face the swordsman.

Zoro grinned and motioned to his swords. "The white one, it used to be Kuina's a friend of mine who died when I was young."

Sanji then understood, Zoro was telling him why he cared for his white sword so much. "So, she gave it to you..., or?"

"No, I asked her father for it. It's the reason and reminder why I'm trying to become the greatest Swordsman. To keep a promise Kuina and I made. That was her sword and the key to our promise."

Sanji smiled and understood what Zoro was saying. Without thinking, he laid down next to the other man and smiled. "Can I see the scar?"

Zoro smiled and turned to his side, wrapping his arm around the Cook's waist. "Maybe, if you promise me one thing."

Sanji raised his brow. "What's that?"

"You'll stop doing every little thing that woman tells you?"

Sanji chuckled. "I will try..., but it would be easier if I wasn't so lonely..."

Zoro laughed. "Sanji, you're not lonely, stupid-Cook. I told you the other night..., you have me."

Sanji smiled and felt a tear swell in his eyes. Zoro was right he did have him. With a laugh, he leaned forward and kissed Zoro gently on the lips. "Kay then."

Holding the Cook close, Zoro threw the blankets over them. "I'll show you tomorrow..., when we take a shower."

**End**


End file.
